


You Should Have Locked the Door

by MarkLeesHoe



Category: Mamamoo, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Funny, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, Teasing, soft mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeesHoe/pseuds/MarkLeesHoe
Summary: Wonwoo, an employee at an office in New York, has done something undeniably embarrassing at his job. He now has to go back to work and face the repercussions.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 38
Kudos: 185





	1. Bury my Body in the Back

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there. Welcome to the first chapter. I wanted to post this sooner but I had this chapter looked over by my professor and I wanted her approval. So here it is! Please enjoy!

“Fuck.”  _ Ok. _

“Fuck!”  _ OK. _

“FUCK!”  _ IT’S FINE. _

The tall Asian man speed walks down the hall to get to his cubicle, rushing past all the empty cubicles in the dark of the night as he tightens his belt.

It was about 10:36 pm and he had decided to stay at work late to get some of his work done that he had procrastinated on. His roommate also wouldn’t be home till late and Wonwoohe doesn’t like being at home alone. But that’s beside the point.

He’s done something completely and utterly stupid and absent-minded. He needs to leave quickly. Finally, after what seemed like hours of speed-walking, he arrives at his little cubicle. His arms flail around frantically as he desperately tries to get all of his belongings into his Gutatama backpack. Of course, since he’s a clumsy idiot, a bunch of his stuff makes it to the ground instead. “Shit,” he whispers.

“Wonwoo?” a voice calls out from down the hall.  _ Double shit. How does he even know my name? _

He needs to leave. Now. 

He gets on the floor then the second attempt of arm flailing begins and somehow he finally manages to get his shit into his bag. He gets up, peering down the hall to see if the coast is clear.

Coast definitely not clear. A tall, broad-shouldered figure is walking slowly down the hall. It’s too dark to see the features but Wonwoo already knows too well who he is.

The figure is walking up the hallway and that’s the only exit. Wonwoo sighs, frustrated as he thinks of his options.

Choice One:

Confront the figure and explain the horrendously embarrassing situation.

Choice Two:

No confrontation. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE.

The overpowering voice of Choice Two calls for Wonwoo.

_ Fuck, here goes nothing. _

He sprints out of his cubicle towards the figure and right before he runs into him, he dodges the figure, diving into another cubicle and hopping onto the desk to leap into the next cubicle. Once into the next cubicle’s desk, he hops off of it, knocking over a mug and some papers. He sprints out of the cubicle and with the figure now behind him, he dashes to the door to the stairwell because the elevators here are way too slow to take for his situation. His long legs skip some steps and he almost faces on his face in his panic. When he finally makes it to the bottom, he runs to the front door past the clerk who’s half asleep. Pushing the door open, he takes a deep breath as his skin is exposed to the biting chill of the New York breeze.

The adrenaline starts to drain quickly and he’s suddenly short of breath. He takes a second and leans against the stone material of his office building, trying to catch his breath.  _ God, I’m out of shape. _

He suddenly realizes what time it. “Shit,” he whispers, pushing himself off the wall to get catch the last bus that can take him home. Wonwoo sits the rest of the way on his bus in disbelief of what just happened and what he just did.

  
  


-

“Wait, what?!” Wonwoo’s roommate, Byulyi, says coughing on her whiskey. “You didn’t think to lock the door, dummy?”

“I thought I did, Byul, I really did,” Wonwoo sighs, frustrated as he flops onto their stiff, brown couch.

Byulyi sits crisscross on the floor in front of the couch, setting her mug down next to her as she cocks her head to the side and looks up at Wonwoo.

“Well...you want a drink?” she asks, shrugging. 

“No, Byulyi, you know how I get when I’m drunk. That won’t help me right now,” he groans, rolling onto his stomach. “Can you maybe suffocate me with one of the couch cushions?”

“I will if you can somehow make it so I won’t go to jail for that.”

He blows a raspberry. “It’ll be fine. Just bury my body in the back. Or tie a rock to my body and throw me into the ocean. Or burn my body.”

“First of all, how the fuck would I bury your body under the apartment? There’s nothing I can dig into unless I use a fucking bulldozer. Secondly, I would have to drive hours to get to the ocean and do you really think I have the money for a car to even drive? Thirdly, doesn’t it cost money to burn a body or something? Where in New York can I do that...without money? Fourthly, even the act of killing you is too much work, ” she explains as if she actually thought about it. She takes a swig of her drink which means she’s done arguing.

“You’re not helpful at all, you know that? As my roommate, aren’t you supposed to give me advice?”

She frowns. “No. As you’re roommate, I’m supposed to pay my part of the rent so you don’t have to pay all of the $1150 that this apartment costs.”

There’s a huff that comes out as a farting sound in between his mouth and couch cushion.

“And you still have to go to work tomorrow,” she chuckles. Wonwoo’s heart sinks at that. She’s right. Why didn’t he think of that before he ran away from him?

“Shit,” he groans. “I could quit? Find a different job?”

She raises an eyebrow. “And how long did it take you to get this one? This job you have pays pretty well and you worked hard to get where you are now. You really wanna quit cause you refuse to communicate with him?” she asks, tsking as she swirls her whiskey around in her mug.

He turns over on his back and sighs. “You’re saying I should talk to him?”

“Yeah, dummy. You obviously can’t ignore it.”

He shuts his eyes.  _ Shit. She’s right. _

“Shit, you’re right.”

“I know I am.”

“...thanks, Byulyi.”

“Whatever, dummy,” she chuckles.

  
  
  
  



	2. Come to My Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck, what do I do? Do I keep staring back? ...IS THIS A STARING CONTEST?...no, he blinked just now...fuck, what is this?!

Wonwoo stands in front of his office the next morning, his stomach turning as he struggles to take his next steps. 

Earlier in the morning when he woke up and flopped out of bed, he really contemplated never going back to work again. But luckily, Byulyi was there to smack him with her slipper before she headed out to teach her dancing class. 

“If I’m going to work, you’re fucking going too,” she said, smacking him again.

But now, he really is contemplating turning right back around and crawling back into bed. But he knows Byulyi’s gonna hit him with something harder than a slipper if he does that. So, he gathers all of his strength and slowly walks into the building.

When he walks in and looks at the desk to the right, there’s a clerk there but he’s...new.

“Good morning!” the clerk chimes, full of pep and energy. There’s a name tag on his desk that reads “Kevin Moon”. He looks like he’s basically a child. Maybe just got out of high school.

“Good morning...what happened to the other clerk? He was just here yesterday,” Wonwoo mumbles.

“I’m not sure… I applied to this job and they suddenly called me saying, that I got the job! I really needed this job. I’m sorry if you liked him...But I’ll try my best to do a good job! And I’m so excited to get to know everyone. I mean, if you’re not too busy. Um, I guess you’re going to work now...uh, sorry! I mean- ”

As Kevin continues, his words just slip together in Wonwoo’s head. Wonwoo’s eyes just continue to widen beyond comprehension as this kid stumbles over his own words. Wonwoo barely catches a word of any of it.

“Uh...” Wonwoo manages.  _ Yes. I really have a way with words. _

“Oh! I’m sorry! I’m talking too much. I knew this would happen. My dad always-”

“Ok, please no more,” Wonwoo says, bridge of his nose. The kid wilts when he’s cut off and Wonwoo feels a little bad.  _ Damn this child. _

He sighs. “I’m...I’m Wonwoo. I work on the fifth floor.”

The kid suddenly beams when he hears the introduction. “I’m Kevin! Kevin Moon.”

The kid’s radiance makes Wonwoo feel a bit calmer but he knows that he needs to get to work and being late is only going to draw more attention to him.

“Hey, I should get going. But I’ll see you later. Probably when I get off, ” Wonwoo says. Again, Kevin wilts a little. It seems Wonwoo is the first “friend” Kevin has made so far. Or at least, the first person who’s made it this far in a conversation with him.

“Awww, it’s ok! I’ll see you later! Unless I get off early or I’m dead or something...N-not that anything bad’s gonna happen-I, mean...have a good day at work,” he stutters, the words clumsily spilling out of his mouth. Wonwoo smiles, trying to hide his amusement. 

He says goodbye before making his way to the elevator. He takes a deep breath as he presses the button.

_ Ok Wonwoo, you can do this. You’re just gonna walk in, sit at your cubicle and do your work.  _

The elevator  _ dings  _ and the door opens. Wonwoo then quickly steps inside, still trying to console himself.

_ And if he calls you in...you lie? Yeah, say it wasn’t you. Say he’s a blind bitch who can’t see for shit...no don’t say that part. You might get fired. Ok then just lie….no, that’s a horrible idea. He’s gonna see right. He’s like a living lie detector...ok, I’ll just- _

As the doors to the elevator are about to close, they suddenly jerk back open again as someone from the outside walks in. Wonwoo, looking down and deep in his thoughts, doesn’t realize the tall man with broad shoulders that walks in.

Wonwoo looks up and blanches at who he sees has come in.

The man looks at Wonwoo, saying nothing as he makes his way into the elevator. A lump forms in Wonwoo’s throat, making him suddenly unable to speak.  _ Of all the times, why did he have to come right now at this time? _

The man presses the button going to the fifth floor.

The elevator doors close agonizingly slowly and the elevator makes a grumbling noise before sluggishly making its way up to the fifth floor. 

Wonwoo leans against the railing that’s lined around three-quarters of the perimeter of the elevator to keep himself steady. He presses himself against the sleek wall of the elevator, trying to distance himself as much as he can from the other.  _ Ok. Don’t say anything, Wonwoo. Don’t make eye contact either. That’ll just make him want to start a conversation. _

Wonwoo glances over at the man next to him. His boss, Mingyu Kim, who stares straight ahead. Mingyu is the kind of boss that hardly anybody sees throughout the day because he’s always stuck in his office. The only time anyone sees him is when he comes in the morning. He always stays later than anyone else and is always the last one to leave. This is the reason why Wonwoo had that incident with him last night. Wonwoo thought he was alone. But of course he forgot that Mingyu is _always_ at work late. 

Nobody in the office is really scared of Mingyu, though he does have a looming and professional presence. He looks like someone you should be scared of. Mingyu comes to work every day in a clean dark blue suit and black leather loathers. His hair is stark black and is always parted in a 7:3 ratio with one side of the part always swiftly covering part of his left eyebrow that partly covers his elegant expression. In addition to his looks, this man has a jawline that could cut a bitch. 

Everyone in the office fawns over his looks. They give him silent stares and whisper to each other. The room basically goes from a cacophony of noise to dead silent when he walks past all the cubicles and into his office.

Wonwoo quickly looks back at the ground. Aside from the fact that Wonwoo finds his boss inexplicably attractive, he also, at this very moment, is terrified of him. Not because he’s in a slow-ass, awkward elevator with his boss. But because Mingyu isn’t saying anything.  _ Why isn’t he saying anything? Calm down, Wonwoo. This is good, right? This is what you wanted. You don’t have to explain yourself. You don’t have to explain why you don’t know how to lock a fucking door. Dear God, why won’t this elevator go any faster? _

The elevator is at the fourth floor. They’re almost there. Wonwoo takes deep, quiet, shallow breaths.

Wonwoo’s eyes start to wander towards Mingyu again. 

_ Don’t do it. _

They wander up to his long legs to his lean upper torso.

_ Don’t you fucking do it, Wonwoo. _

The wander from his broad shoulders up to his eyes that are now staring right at him.

_ Shit. _

Mingyu’s gaze has him trapped now. His eyes, sharp and defined at the edges, stare at Wonwoo curiously as if trying to extract something from him. Wonwoo’s grip tightens on the rail as he starts to sweat bullets. 

_ Oh fuck, what do I do? Do I keep staring back? ...IS THIS A STARING CONTEST?...no, he blinked just now...fuck, what is this?! _

A tinge of fear starts to bubble in his gut, slowing filling up to his heart. Wonwoo feels like he might explode if there isn’t some intervention of some kind but the intensity of Mingyu’s eyes has him silent, bottling all the thoughts he  _ needs  _ to express verbally. 

While Wonwoo looks like a nervous wreck, Mingyu looks totally calm and reserved. His head is turned slightly to look down at Mingyu. Wonwoo is six-foot, Mingyu being only two inches taller than him. Yet, Wonwoo feels tiny in comparison to him.

The wave of fear is slowly starting to boil up to his head and he knows himself well enough to know that he might cry if he can’t make it stop. The hand holding the rail starts to shake while his other plays with the fabric of his pants as he tries to stop himself from breaking down.

_ I can’t do this. I- _

Just when Wonwoo feels like he might scream, the elevator  _ dings  _ and the doors open. Mingyu, turns his head, saying nothing as he walks out slowly.

Wonwoo nearly faints against the rail. That was probably the most mentally taxing thing he’s experienced in a long time. He stumbles out of the elevator like a drunk, following far behind his boss.

When they enter the office, the chit chat immediately stops when everyone’s eyes lay on Mingyu. Wonwoo comes in soon after and, of course, no one pays attention to him. Their eyes are glued to Mingyu. 

_ Thank God that’s over- _

“Wonwoo Jeon,” Mingyu says, his voice echoing throughout the office. It is then that everyone in the office looks at him, Wonwoo Jeon, eyes widening in surprise. Wonwoo freezes, legs feeling like jelly.

His boss merely turns his head back and looks at Wonwoo. “Come to my office at 9:10, please,” he says, voice leaning on a delicate deepness. 

Wonwoo squeezes on in his left thumb, rubbing it harshly to try and calm himself. “Y-yes sir,” Wonwoo manages. 

Mingyu stands there for a second before continuing down past all the cubicles to his office. The eyes of all twenty-five people in the office follow him. Wonwoo doesn’t move until the office door closes.

He lets out the most satisfying breath he’s ever taken in his life. It feels like he’s been underwater and he’s only now getting to breathe.

But then everyone’s eyes lay upon Wonwoo. His eyes shift around at everyone.

“...shit,” he mumbles. 

“Wonwoo! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?” Seungcheol yells. The room suddenly burst into a cacophony of chatter all directed towards Wonwoo or about Wonwoo.

_ Fuck. I’m so screwed. _

  
  



	3. Do You Accept the Position?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tries to shake the feeling away, tries to not think about how unsatisfied he feels as he walks down the hall. The meeting didn’t go as he expected and now, for some reason, he’s remembering the way Mingyu looked at him last night. The way he looked Wonwoo’s...

  
  


“Won...”

“Wonwoo...”

“Wonwoo! Hey! Earth to Wonwoo?” a voice jabs at Wonwoo’s eardrums. Wonwoo jolts in his seat, slamming his hands on his desk. Seungcheol, Wonwoo’s best friend and co-worker, peeks from his cubicle down at Wonwoo.

“Oh my god, Seungcheol,” Wonwoo groans through his teeth. “Please, for the love of God, shut the fuck up for a second.”

“Shut up? You want me to-” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Seuncheol suddenly disappears behind the cubicle wall and the sound of squeaking wheels starts to get closer to Wonwoo’s ears and he inwardly cures as he finds Seungcheol right next to him.

“Wonwoo, our boss, Mingyu, has called you into his office. Mingyu, who is single handedly, the most attractive man I or anyone else in this office has ever seen, has called  _ you  _ into his office,” Seungcheol says, leaning on Wonwoo’s desk.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and logs into his computer, organizing the papers and supplies on his desk. He realized that after last night, he had, ironically, stepped on his own cubicle, creating a total mess. And Wonwoo does  _ not _ do well with messes, so he quickly cleans everything up, even sanitizing it with the office cleaning supplies that were technically only for the janitor. Cleaning helps him calm down and needs to calm down after all the commotion. 

After Mingyu went into his office and the entire place went into a frenzy, leaving Wonwoo bombarded with questions from  _ everyone: _

  
  


_ “Why did they call you? Are you in trouble? Maybe he’s getting promoted? No, couldn’t be.  _ _   
_ _ He’s probably getting fired or something.” _

Of course, there was gossip. Bad gossip.

The whispers of everyone slithered into his head:

_ “Yeah. He’s getting fired for sure. “ _

_ “You know Wonwoo. ” _

_ “He never gets his stuff in on time.” _

_ “Oh, that’s embarrassing.” _

Wonwoo began to shake, looking down as he slowly made his way to his desk. They didn’t even know. They didn’t even know how bad this situation was. It was embarrassing. He’s such an idiot and he knows it. Because what if Mingyu does fire him? Does he deserve it? He did something humiliating and then...he ran away.

The whispers from the outside faded away and were instead soaked into his own brain, bouncing around inside his head as he repeated the same things in his head.  _ I’m embarrassing and pathetic. _

Wonwoo now stares at his computer screen, his hands hovering over the keyboard with his log in only half inputted.

“WONWOO!” Seungcheol shrieks. Wonwoo jumps again, shaking as he looks at Seungcheol with wide, glassy eyes. His hands start to violently shake enough for Seuncheol to notice.

Seungcheol’s expression softens. “Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t know you-”

“It’s fine,” Wonwoo snaps, clenching his shaking hands into fist. “Just please stop yelling at me.” He finishes entering his password and opens a few spreadsheets.

“Sorry...I’m not trying to freak you out. But like...Mingyu never calls anyone into his office when they’re gonna be fired. Jihoon does that cause, you know, he’s the vice manager. That’s his job. Mingyu’s job isn’t to fire people,” Seungcheol says, trying to reassure the other.

Seungcheol starts to rub Wonwoo’s back. Wonwoo takes a few deep breaths. “Yeah...It’s gonna be ok,” Wonwoo whispers.

“Plus, you know, maybe he likes you or something. Or maybe it’s a raise or something,” Seungcheol snickers. Wonwoo bursts out in a fit of fake laughter. 

“Hahahaha. You’re fucking funny,” Wonwoo deadpans.

Seungcheol smacks his shoulder. “Come on! It could be like...Fifty Shades of Grey but like Fifty Shades of Kim...”

Wonwoo chortles, shaking his head. “That’s the cheesiest shit and only you would come up with that.”

Seungcheol looks up like he’s having a daydream. “But can’t you imagine it? Mingyu just fucking you on top of a desk while he spanks you wi-”

“Oh my god, shut up. I don’t want to think about that at work. Not safe for work,” Wonwoo says loudly, his fingers smacking away at his keyboard.

“I know your dark sides,” Seungcheol says, grinning. “You can’t deny that that would be hot as fuck.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to hear it here...right before I’m supposed to go into Mingyu’s office,” Wonwoo says, glaring up at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol leans down, smirking. “You don’t wanna hear the beat of the desk as he fucks you into it? You don’t want to feel him when he makes you say ah-ah!-AH-”

Wonwoo covers the other’s mouth. Not to stop him from attracting attention. Cause that office is already loud enough and no one’s paying attention to him anymore. But Wonwoo’s face is beet red and when that happens, it’s hard for that pigment to go away.

Grinning, Seungcheol moves Wonwoo’s hand away. “You are  _ so  _ red.”

His face glows even more red with embarrassment. “Oh, my-shit. Shit! Seungcheol! Y-you know how my face gets.”

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “It’s not my fault that the thought of fucking your boss turns you on.” 

“That’s not the point! The point is my face! Look at me! I have to go in to meet Mingyu and my face is red as fuck! Do you know how long it takes for the blood to rush out of my face? He’s gonna think something’s wrong with me!” Wonwoo rants, slightly panicking.    
  


“Oh please. You look fine!” Seungcheol reassures, placing his hands on either side of Wonwoo’s shoulders. “Look at me.”

Begrudgingly, Wonwoo glares up at Seungcheol who stands above him.

“Breath in.” Seungcheol breathes in through his nose and Wonwoo hesitantly does the same, slowly.

“And breath out.” They both let out a breath.

“Breath in.” Wonwoo closes his eyes, relaxing his tensed shoulder and breathing in through his nose.

“...breath out.” A long, satisfying breath leaves Wonwoo’s body. Seungcheol glides his hands down to Wonwoo’s arms and starts to rub them gently. Wonwoo leans back, his hot face cooling down and his whirling thoughts slowing.

Though Seungcheol is the most obnoxious person Wonwoo has ever met, he’s been one of the only people that can calm Wonwoo down as fast as he does. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol says, softly. “You’re just...so easy to tease.” Wonwoo opens his eyes just to roll them.

“You don’t have to tell me that. I know,” he says, looking at his watch. 9:12am.

_ Shit. Time to panic again. _

“Shit!! Seungcheol, I’m late!” Wonwoo says, scrambling up out of his chair. “Oh my God. He’s gonna slap me our something for showing up two minutes late-”

He looks at his watch. 9:13am. “FUCK. 3 MINUTES LATE.”

Seungcheol stops him for a second, fixing his hair and his collar. “You’re going to be fine. He’s not gonna slap you. And remember: dick,” Seungcheol says. “No, go!”

With barely any time to contemplate what his friend just said, he’s pushed off into the hallway and is walking(basically running) to Mingyu’s office at the very end of the room.

Once he gets there, he’s out of breath.  _ God, I’m so out of shape how the fuck… _

He passes an empty secretary’s desk as he approaches Mingyu’s office door. He looks up at the door like it’s fifty feet tall when it’s really just a regular door. He finally knocks.

“Come in,” a quiet, deep voice immediately says. Wonwoo is almost disappointed that he answers.  _ Maybe I should turn away right now... _

The shaking starts to build up from Wonwoo’s gut again.  _ Shit. I can’t do this. _

“...Come in.” the voice says again, a little more persistent. The minute Wonwoo puts his hand on the door knob the tension and shaking builds up quickly to his shoulder. He has to take a deep breath when he feels his hand shaking on the cold metal of the doorknob. 

He thinks of how ridiculous this is. He thinks about how this all could have been avoided. He thinks about how much of a fuck up he’s always been. He thinks about how his boss is waiting in there, thinking of the millions ways to fire Wonwoo. And he thinks of how if he walked away right now, it would be less painful. Maybe this anxiety would go away. 

But he knows that’s not true. It would never go away.

_ Breath in. _

Wonwoo leans his head against the door and closes his eyes. He  _ needs  _ to calm down before he walks in here.

_ Breath out. _

_ It was an accident... _

_ I can do this. Breath in.  _

_ Breath o-! _

The door suddenly opens and Wonwoo, who has terrible balance and has his head leaning on the door, falls forward.

His head falls into someone’s chest and his arms instinctually reach up and grab onto either side of this person’s arms.

_ Oh, I could only imagine who it fucking is. _

Wonwoo dares to look up and finds that he has fallen into the arms of his boss, Kim Mingyu, who looks down at him in utter surprise.

The taller one looks down at him for no more than a millisecond before he grabs Wonwoo roughly by his waist and pulls him into the office, shutting the door behind them. He does it so swiftly that Wonwoo barely notices any of it besides Mingyu’s tight grip on his waist.

Once inside Mingyu’s office, he takes his hand from Wonwoo’s waist and places them on the sides of his arms, taking a deep breath before pushing him gently off of his chest.

Wonwoo, his arms up to his chest like a scared schoolgirl, looks up at Mingyu who still has a look of surprise stained on his face. His eyes wide and his lips slightly parted, he removes his hands from Wonwoo’s arms.

Blinking a few more times, the look of surprise melts off his face.

“Yet another awkward moment between us,” Mingyu finally says, walking back to his desk. “Sit. Please.”

Wonwoo just watches as Mingyu sits at his desk before he realizes what he’s said. 

“O-oh. right,” stutters, stumbling over to the seat in front of Mingyu’s desk. Wonwoo sits in the cush office chair, taking a moment to look around the office in an attempt to avoid eye contact with Mingyu. The office itself is nothing special really, not really what Wonwoo or any one else in the office expected. 

There have always been rumors about Mingyu’s office since he barely ever called anyone in. Wonwoo remembers the last person he called in eight months ago and she was a new hire. But she apparently quit right after that and of course that just heightened the rumors about Mingyu and his office.

Some say it’s cursed and some say that he has some secret sex dungeon in his office. The latter is the most popular rumor. People like to call him _Fifty Shades of Kim_ (graciously made up by Seungcheol) and that genuinely made Wonwoo cringe but it also didn’t help his nerves when he was called into the office today. 

But looking around the office now calms Wonwoo a little. The area of the office isn’t huge. There are a few file cabinets next to the door where they came in, all of them stacked with paper which probably means that the cabinets were full. But still, just the mere sight of those papers makes Wonwoo want to put them in a folder, a cabinet, anything that’ll make them organized. He rips his eyes away from the disarray of papers, trying his hardest not to think about them.

On the wall adjacent to the door, there’s a giant window that has a view of...not much. Just another tall office building next to this one that happens to be a little bit taller than this one. Wonwoo makes the observation that Mingyu must get almost no natural sunlight because of this building.

As for Mingyu’s desk, it sits center towards the back of the room and is very wide. Behind his nametag, which says Mingyu Kim with smaller Korean letters that say 김민규, his desk has papers scattered all over with a few picture frames holding some of them down. The pictures face Mingyu so he can’t see what faces and places the pictures hold. Though Wonwoo would be lying he told himself he wasn’t curious.

As Wonwoo’s eyes travel over Mingyu’s desk, his boss clears his throat, locking eyes with Wonwoo. Wonwoo gulps, sinking back into his chair.

_ Aaaw shit. _

“You didn’t answer when I called you to come in,” Mingyu says, straightfaced. “Is there something wrong?”

  
  


“No! Nothing’s wrong!” Wonwoo squawks very unconvincingly. “Why did you call me in, Mr. Kim?”

Mingyu narrows his eyes at him a little. “Do you  _ not _ know why I called you in today?” 

Wonwoo wasn’t prepared for his own question to be thrown back at him like that. He then suddenly realizes that Mingyu isn’t sure. He isn’t sure that Wonwoo is the one he saw last night.  _ Maybe I can try bullshitting a little. Throw this man off his game. _

“U-uuh, do  _ you  _ not know why you called me in today?” Wonwoo says, voice wavered and unsure. This makes one of Mingyu’s eyebrows quirk up and his eyes scan over Wonwoo, making Wonwoo visibly stiffen. He feels like Mingyu’s eyes are undressing from head to toe.

“Are you sure...you don’t remember?” Mingyu asks quietly. “Because I swear it was you I saw...”

“Uhh, nope. I wasn’t here last night so it couldn’t have been me you saw,” Wonwoo says, shrugging and looking away.

To this Mingyu’s mouth twitches up a little. “How did you know...that it happened last night.”

Wonwoo’s stomach drops like he’s just fallen off a fifty-story building. He laces his fingers in his lap, trying not to fiddle with them because he knows Mingyu is watching him.

“I, um. I just figured that this happened while other employee’s weren’t here, you know?” Wonwoo says, quietly. 

“And how did you know it happened at the office?”

_ Fuck.  _

Wonwoo’s stomach drops another fifty stories. He feels like he’s gonna throw up. He hasn’t had to lie in so long that he forgot the fact that he is a terrible liar.

“Ok, well. Funny story actually, you see the thing is-”

Holding a hand up, Mingyu tsks quietly. “It seems like you’re having a little bit of trouble remembering the incident last night. So I will do you a favor and remind you.”

_ Shit, no... _

Wonwoo sits back, trying to look as calm as he can but he can feel his hand rubbing against each other, seeking something to calm his body down. Wonwoo acts as though he doesn’t remember but he knows damn well he remembers every second, every detail.

“It was around nine or ten at night and I had just finished my work. I was going to take the bus home but I decided to use the restroom before I headed out. Usually, nobody’s here by the time I leave so I went to the restroom with the assumption that no one was there.”

_ I had just got done with my spreadsheets I procrastinated on so I went to the bathroom so I wouldn’t suffer on my way home. _

“So I went into the bathroom and decided to use one of the stalls.”

_ I was already in the bathroom and he must not have noticed. I had just finished and I stood up but when I was about to pull my pants up- _

Wonwoo now braces himself. 

“I opened up one of the stalls but someone was already in there and I saw you,” he says. “Care to ask what else I saw?”

Wonwoo’s face scrunches. Oh, he remembers. He remembers when the door to his stall was so effortlessly open. He remembers, turning around and feeling a sheer spike of horror run up his spine. He remembers how his pants and underwear were all the way down and how Mingyu...looked. He remembers how Mingyu watched with wide eyes as Wonwoo’s soft cock swung between his legs. He remembers his boss didn’t look disgusted but rather mildly surprised and intrigued. He also remembers the brief silence there was while Mingyu’s eyes alternated between Wonwoo’s eyes and Wonwoo cock which hung pink and fat between his thighs. This was all before Wonwoo basically shrieked and Mingyu finally managed to tear his eyes away from Wonwoo’s dick. 

Thinking about it makes Wonwoo’s face flush very noticeably and look down. 

Mingyu’s expression changes into one of sympathy. “Look, I-”

“Ok, I admit it. I remember, ok?” Wonwoo suddenly whines, throwing his hands up in a trantraum -like surrender. 

“Ok, I figured just as much but, look-”

“And now what? Are you going to fire me? Say it was sexual assault or something? The sight of my  _ dick  _ was so horrible? Well if you’re gonna do that, I want you to know, Mr.  _ Kim,  _ that I have a  _ great  _ dick! ” Wonwoo rambles.

Mingyu’s eyes widen to the size of saucers and it’s the most expression he’s shown this entire meeting. “U-uh. Mr. Jeon, please calm do-”

“So go ahead. Fire me. Just because I forgot to lo-”

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu bursts out sternly. Wonwoo jumps at the sudden use of his name, attention given.

Mingyu clears his throat. “Stop rambling and listen please. I’m not going to fire you.”

_ Ah. Well this is embarrassing, isn’t it.  _ Wonwoo only has the energy and will power to place his face in his hand to cover his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at Mingyu after what he just said to him.

“I’m not going to fire you because it was an accident. Although you should have locked the door, I probably could have handled the situation better myself even up to this point. But I do need to ask...”

_ Oh god.  _ “You need to ask...” Wonwoo urges.

Mingyu clears his throat. “As you can tell by my office space, I’m not the most organized person. I’m not organized with my schedule either. So Jihoon thought it would be good for me to hire a secretary to help me get things straight around here. But unfortunately, in order to hire a secretary, I need to hire an entire hiring team. Our last hiring team had a bit of a scandal and it forced us to fire everyone. It was quite a mess...”

“...and what do you need from me, Mr. Kim?”

He clears his throat again, this time scratching the back of his head at the same time which was not a good sign to Wonwoo.

“I asked Jihoon who he thinks in this office is the most organized when it comes to papers and schedules and when he handed me the list...you were on it,” Mingyu says. “He says even though you don’t turn in your work onto time, you have the most organized paperwork and spreadsheets he has seen in awhile. So, since you are the first one on the list-”

“Y-you want me to be your secretary?” Wonwoo blurts out, almost involuntarily. 

Pursing his lips, Mingyu nods. “I’ve been planning this throughout the past week. Before our encounter last night. I didn’t want what happened to hinder my decision. This would, of course, be a temporary position until we can find a permanent secretary. And your payment will increase by 3.4 percent while in this position.”

And there it is. The raise. The pay raise. If not for that pay raise, Wonwoo would have said no. Fuck no. But….

Wonwoo clenches his fists lightly and looks up at the ceiling, pondering.

“How long can you say the position will last?” he asks, still looking at the ceiling. 

“Anywhere from two week to a month.”

Wonwoo lets out an exasperated breath. “Ok...”

_ Think, Wonwoo. You just had the most embarrassing moment with this man last night. He saw your dick. And not in a sexy way, no. He saw your wet, flaccid, just peed dick in a bathroom stall. And then you ran from him. You can’t possibly accept this...but that raise though. Even if it’s temporary, he never thought that he would ever get a raise…No. Say no, Wonwoo. Say no. _

“I...” Wonwoo start, weakly.  _ Say no.  _ “Um..” Mingyu looks eager for his answer, slightly leaning forward as he starts at Wonwoo. The same way he did in the elevator. The look Wonwoo still can’t describe.

_ Fuck, this staring isn’t helping.  _ “Ah, shit,” Wonwoo mumbles. 

“Excuse me?” Mingyu says, giving the other a perplexing look.

“Nothing, sorry. Can I think about it? And get back to you tonight? I can send you an email,” Wonwoo says quickling, regretting that he didn’t let his conscience decide his answer.

“Ah...Yes, but um...” Mingyu says, suddenly starting to rummage through his desk. He pushes past papers then starts to open drawers behind his desk. 

“Give me a second, sorry, ” Mingyu lets out, sounding slightly frustrated. After a few seconds, he doesn’t seem to be able to find what he’s looking for while Wonwoo sits there awkwardly.  _ Damn, maybe this man really does need a secretary. _

Pulling out a small piece of paper, Mingyu writes down a series of numbers then hands it to Wonwoo. 

“Text this number when you’ve made your decision. Anytime before tomorrow will be fine. I will most likely see it right away,” Mingyu says. Wonwoo takes the slip of paper and puts it in his pocket.

“Ok. I’ll...text you then,” Wonwoo says. It sounds weird to say that to his boss who he’s only had one, really awkward interaction with.

Mingyu nods. “That’s all I called you in for. Thank you for your time. I hope you will consider the position.”

“A-ah. Yes, I will consider it. Thank you,” Wonwoo mumbles, standing up and nearly tripping over nothing. He doesn’t know why he’s still nervous. And he can tell that Mingyu can tell because of the hint of amusement on his face.

Pursing his lips, he spins on his heels and makes his way out the door.

“Oh and one more thing,” Mingyu says.  _ Oh, god what is it now? _

Wonwoo turns his head to look at the other. “Don’t worry about what happened last night...I’ll forget all about it.”

Wonwoo’s mind blanks when he hears that and with a reply of “ok”, he leaves the office. He stands outside the door, confused. Confused because he feels...disappointed about Mingyu’s last remark. Why...would he feel disappointed when that’s what he wanted.  _ I’m going crazy. _

He tries to shake the feeling away, tries to not think about how unsatisfied he feels as he walks down the hall. The meeting didn’t go as he expected and now, for some reason, he’s remembering the way Mingyu looked at him last night. The way he looked Wonwoo’s...He doesn’t know why either but he can still feel the ghost of Mingyu’s tight grip around his waist as he makes his way to his cubicle.

  
  



	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his new job offer clouding his mind, Wonwoo has to make the decision on whether or not to become Mingyu's secretary even after thier little confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm back for now, at least. Hope you like this chapter. Things get a little spicy here hehe

“Do it,” Byulyi insists almost immediately after Wonwoo explains his interesting dilemma. She sits, criss-cross in her usual spot in front of the couch.

Wonwoo, who has been pacing back and forth for twenty minutes, stops and looks at Byulyi with a pleading expression.

“Do it?? Are you serious? I just finished explaining and you  _ actually  _ want me to do it?” he says. “You know what? You’re crazy. I thought you’d be my voice of reason here. You have failed me.”

She scoffs, untangling her legs to spread them out on the ground. “If you wanted my goddamn opinion so badly, don’t call me crazy.”

“But why? Why are you saying I should do it? I mean, there are so many things that could go wrong-”

“Like what?” Byulyi sighs. “What could go wrong that hasn’t gone wrong already? The man already saw your dick.”

Wonwoo flushes, covering his face with one hand in embarrassment, placing the other hand on his hip. “God, please not mention that anymore.”

Byulyi just smirks and picks up her mug which, as per usual, is filled with some alcoholic fluid. She suddenly sits up straight and looks at Wonwoo with a vacant expression.  _ Oh no. _

You see, before Byulyi became a dance instructor, she was a therapist. A very good one when she wanted to be. But due to mental health issues, alcohol problems, and general hatred of her job, she “quit”. Or so she says.  _ Definitely wasn’t fired. _

But the point is that Byulyi used to be a very good therapist and likes to use her skills on Wonwoo from time to time when he’s not expressing his feeling in an ideal way. 

Or she just uses them to fuck with him.

“So Wonwoo, this incident that happened between you and your boss, Mingyu, you seem to have very strong feelings about it,” Byulyi says, in her unusually calm voice. “Tell me about those feelings.”

Her voice is usually low and scratchy like she’s a pirate or something. But because of her naturally deep voice, her therapist-voice is deep, smooth and memorizing. Too memorizing…

He shuts his eyes, removing his hand from his face as he takes a deep breath. “Oh my god, Byulyi. W-what do you think I’m feeling right now? He saw my dick!”

“Well, I’m asking  _ you  _ how you feel. I’m not you, Wonwoo. I can’t describe your feelings so please explain to me how this is for you,” Byulyi says, setting her mug on the ground.

“I-” Wonwoo takes yet another deep breath. “I feel embarrassed! I was on my way to pull my pants up and then he just bursts into a bathroom stall that  _ obviously  _ has someone in it. And then he just comes in and...he just stares at me and stares at...at my dick….” Wonwoo blanks out a bit, as the pit of his stomach starts to tingle.  _ Oh god no. _

“Oh? He  _ stared _ at your dick. I see,” Byulyi lets out, lacing her fingers together in her lap. “And, what was his expression? Was he in shock? Was he disgusted?”

Mingyu’s stare was definitely not disgust. Nor was it what Wonwoo would describe as shock either. He was intrigued, amused even. Wonwoo knows at least how to distinguish facial expressions and it seemed like Mingyu liked what he saw that night. 

“Oh?” Byulyi exclaims, cocking her head to the side. “Was he not disgusted? Then tell me, Wonwoo, what was his expression?”

Wonwoo gives her a pleading look that says  _ please don’t make me say it  _ as the tingling in his stomach starts to spread down the more he thinks about Mingyu. The more he thinks about how Mingyu’s eyes were virtually glued to his cock as if he  _ wanted  _ it. But that’s not why Wonwoo’s afraid. It wouldn’t be the first time someone wanted Wonwoo.

  
  
  


He‘s afraid that he wants Mingyu to have him. 

  
  
  


When Wonwoo feels his cock twitch, he can’t take it anymore.

“Ugh! Fine, he looked like he wanted me, ok? He looked like he wanted my dick. But I’m probably just paranoid and horny and just am hoping that he  _ doesn’t  _ hate me. Mostly horny because I haven’t had a good dick in fucking years and Mingyu’s fucking hot,” Wonwoo spitfires, started to walk back and forth again. “But who am I kidding? He probably thinks I’m a fucking weirdo and is offering me this position out of sympathy or something. Plus, now it’ll be weird because he turns me on.”

Byulyi finally smiles, going back to slouching. “Took you long enough to say it. I’m glad you can finally admit that your boss turns you on. But look, Wonwoo, your boss apparently turns everyone on. I haven’t seen this guy but if everyone in your big ass office talks about him, there must be something special out his face. Even I can appreciate a nice man-face. Here’s how  _ I  _ look at it. Either you could take the job and get paid a shit ton extra for however long and get to be around your hot boss who  _ might  _ like your dick. ”

Wonwoo tries to ignore the way his dick twitch again.

“ _ Or  _ you someone else can get the position and get paid way more than you and get to check out your boss that might like  _ your  _ dick instead of you getting to check him out,” Byulyi explains. Wonwoo scoffs at how ridiculous the last part sounds.  _ I’m not gonna get jealous over a guy’s dick...am I? _

Wonwoo sighs, finally slumping down onto the couch. “But...it might be awkward.”

“So the fuck what? It’s only temporary,” Byulyi says. “And you don’t have to talk to him after it’s done.”

He sighs. “I mean, I guess that’s true.”

This is not how Wonwoo expected this conversation to go. He thought Byulyi would say “no, that’s a horrible idea” or “are you fucking stupid? Why would I accept that offer?” But the fact that she supports this is very unexpected.

“Whatever,” she says. “In the end, it’s your choice. I certainly can’t make you do anything,” she mumbles, shrugging.

Wonwoo stands up, shuffling over to his bedroom. “I’m gonna…think about it. Thanks for your oh-so-helpful advice.”

“Yeah, I know. It's a blessing to have me here,” she chuckles as Wonwoo closes his bedroom door.

Wonwoo flops on his bed, curling up as his thoughts collide with each other. He knows-  _ knows  _ that he shouldn’t accept this offer. He knows that the pressure would probably be too much for him. The sheer sight of Mingyu’s face would be a constant reminder of how he’s embarrassed himself. But Mingyu’s face is also a constant reminder of how shameless Wonwoo is, even at this moment.

Lying on his side, Wonwoo places a hand over his erection, which is half-hard under his jeans, and lets out a sigh as he grips it and rubs his hand over the bulge. The friction is mild but it’s still nice enough for him to enjoy. The fact that Mingyu did this to him is just another sign that this is a bad idea.

But when he thinks about how Mingyu caught him that night, he gets that same tingle in his gut and he feels shame at the same time.

Wonwoo hasn’t ever found an interest in Mingyu sexually like this and that’s probably because he barely ever saw him. He never had the chance to interact with Mingyu. And the first time they interact, it’s where Wonwoo is vulnerable. It’s where Wonwoo is also completely bare and naked before him in a public place, nonetheless. He doesn’t know why...

But God does it turn Wonwoo on.

Ever since that night, Wonwoo’s been so conflicted over his feelings about that night. No doubt he was embarrassed. There was no doubt that his dignity had been completely tainted. But Wonwoo’s conflicted because he can’t decide if he likes this. Embarrassment and shame is supposed to be humiliating or, in other other words, bad. It’s supposed to make someone feel like shit and Wonwoo does feel like shit. But apparently his dick isn’t complaining about it.

His dick hardens the more he thinks about it. The more he thinks about how Mingyu stared him down in the bathroom, in his office, hell, even in that damned elevator. 

Wonwoo unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants quickly, shoving a hand down his pants.  _ God, fuck. Is this wrong? _

He wraps his hand around his cock and starts to pump lightly, letting out a groan as he tries to reimagine Mingyu’s burning gaze on his dick. Does he like being watched? Does he love the attention on his cock that much?

“F-fuck,” he whimpers, bucking his own hand. He can feel the precome seeping out of the tip, making his cock wet in his hand. He’s desperate for nothing yet everything at the same damn time. He tries so hard to imagine Mingyu again but it’s not enough for him to come. He wishes he hadn't screamed and ran that night. Maybe something interesting would have happened…

He pumps his hand a little faster, gripping his fat cock a harder. He chokes out another moan, trying to bury his head in the pillow to keep his whines from traveling through the walls. If Byulyi heard him, she would know. 

He licks his hand, applying more of a lubricant to slick his hard, pink cock through his fingers. He closes his eyes, tilting his head back as his warm, wet hand strokes quickly, rubbing an occasional thumb over his slit. He’s clouded in arousal just by the thought. Just the notion.  _ Just  _ by his eyes. 

His back arches as he feels a tight knot in the pit of his stomach and jerks off faster. He’s so close but he doesn’t want to be. He knows once he’s done, he’s not gonna wanna start again for a bit. But he loves this feeling. It feels forbidden. It feels  _ dirty.  _

While one hand works on his cock, the other hand reaches under his shirt and rubs over a nipple light, at first. He rubs a thumb harshly over his nipple, letting out a sigh as his pinches it and rolls the nub between his fingers.

“Mingyu...” he whines quietly, his hips jerking sloppily into his hand. Saying his name in that way make the shame burn more in the pit of his gut and brings him closer to the edge. 

He wishes he could keep going. But he was never good at edging himself when he masturbates so naturally, he unravels clumsily, his cum spewing out with each twitch onto his hand and sheets. 

He lies there, breathing hard with a wide-open mouth as he slowly goes slack. The shame subsides along with the arousal and he slowly sits up.

_ Damn, I forgot to bring tissues… _

He tries to distract himself by cleaning up his cum while he tries to forget that he just jacked off to the thought of his boss staring at him naked.

_ God, I’m so fucking creepy... _

He needs to train himself to keep his own hands off his dick while thinking about Mingyu or else this is gonna be a huge problem for him. Especially if he’s gonna consider taking this position...

_ Oh shit. _

He almost forgot to text Mingyu. Even though this is Mingyu related, maybe it’ll distract him from his little situation. He rolls slowly onto his back and fumbles through his left and right pockets and pulls out his phone. He has a few minutes to respond so he’ll make it quick.

_ God, I should have come to a conclusion sooner.  _

Wonwoo gives a quick thought to Byulyi’s points:

  * _I probably won’t have to see him that much._


  * It’s only temporary. If anything embarrassing happens, which probably will happen, I won’t have to see him again after the position ends...hopefully.


  * ...More money.



Wonwoo’s points for not taking the position aren’t as strong as Byulyi’s at the moment because he’s only worried about his arousal towards Mingyu but he thinks...he hopes he can handle that.

So he texts, “Hello Mr. Kim. Thank you for your offer. I would like to accept the position as you secretary.”

_ Maybe this is a bad idea.  _

Can he really handle this? Will he be able to keep his composure around his stoic boss who he now can't stop thinking about? He looks down at his erection, which is slowing going down and considers the question. 

Wonwoo holds the phone above his face but his fingers slips and his phone smacks down on his face,

“Ow shit,” he grumbles, rubbing his nose and picking up the phone, only to look at the screen to see the sent message. 

His eyes widen to the size of the moon.

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT,” he curses.

He sits up, quickly going into panic mode. He stares at his phone as if staring at it is magically going to unsend the message.

_ Ok, Wonwoo. Calm down. The message is already sent and there’s literally nothing you can do about it now. Maybe this is a good thing. Now, all you have to do is wait for his response- _

Wonwoo jumps as his phone vibrates and he sees Mingyu’s response.  _ That was fast… _

He picks up his phone and reads, “Great. Please come in early tomorrow to move your things to the desk in front of my office. 7am sharp. I’ll have the papers for you then and you will be getting paid extra to come in early. I will see you tomorrow.”

He read the message over and over again like he’s trying to interpret it.  _ 7am? Jesus fucking christ. That’s torture. I’m gonna have to get up at like 5:30am. _

_ I’m actually doing this. I must be crazy. This is Byulyi’s fault. _

So many thoughts bounce through his mind that he just ends up having a mental shut down, flopping back on his bed. 

_ Breathe in.  _

He breathes in slowly. 

_ Breathe out. _

He lets out a shaky breath, repeating the process at least ten times before he finally picks up the phone and replies, “Ok. See you tomorrow.”

_ It’s going to be fine. If it gets weird, remember, it’s only temporary. _

He lies on his side, clutching his phone in his hand. He plays with the fabric of his sheets, quickly rubbing the fabric together.

_ It’s only temporary.  _

–––––––––––––––––––-

_ “Breathe in.”  _

_ “Breathe out.” _

_ “Breathe in.” _

_ “Breathe out” _

_ “Breathe i-” _

“Um, Wonwoo,” a voice says hesitantly. Wonwoo snaps out of his mediation state and looks to his left to see Kevin sitting at his desk. Wonwoo completely blanked out on his way to work. He’s kinda surprised he came to the right place.

“O-oh, hey Kevin,” Wonwoo lets out, giving the younger one a small smile. “You’re here early...”

“So are you. It’s my job to be here at this time though. Why are you here? Doesn’t your job start like...two hours from now?” Kevin inquires. 

“Uhh, I accepted a new position,” he explains, squeezing his thumb in his hand.  _ A position that requires me to be here at the ass crack of dawn.  _

“Oh! That’s awesome,” he chimes, smiling. “Sucks you have to get up so early though. What’s the new position? Is that what that box is for?”

_ Oh god.  _ He looks down at the box of supplies he suddenly realizes he’s carrying. Wonwoo didn’t feel like explaining why he gave up his office job for a secretary position.

“Oh, um, it’s a temporary one. And I’m actually late right now so I gotta go,” he says quickly, trying to avoid any further conversation.

“Oh shi- I mean, yeah. I didn’t know you were late. Mr. Kim is really into...punctuality. So you better hurry,” Kevin urges.

“Uh, ok. I’ll see you later,” Wonwoo says, turning on his heels to walk towards the elevator.

Wonwoo sits the box down and leans against the walls of the elevator as it slowly makes it's way up. He wasn’t actually late, of course. He just needed an excuse to not embarrass himself in front of Kevin but he can’t get what Kevin says out of his mind. “ _ He’s really into punctuality”. What the hell does that mean? _

Wonwoo, to no one’s surprise, is not the most punctual person. He comes in late, frequently. Though he’s never been really punished for it. He’s really only chewed out by Woozi, their assistant manager, who is known for complaining about pretty much everything. Mingyu has never had to really deal with Wonwoo as an employee. But that’s about to change, quick. 

Wonwoo grips the railing tightly as the floor number slowly increases, taking deep breaths through his nose.

  
  
  
  
  


It is so weird for Wonwoo to walk through the office in the daytime while it is empty. It’s so strange to him to not hear the constant chatter bouncing off the walls of this office. Is this what a normal office feels like?

Wonwoo approaches his new desk and glares at it. The desk is right next to Mingyu’s office, just before the door. It’s a pretty desk, spacious but not huge. There’s six drawers, three on each side of the back of the desk for Wonwoo to p The wood is a dark brown, polished but there’s a little problem. 

_ Dust. _

The desk is covered from head to toe in a light coating of dust. 

_ Oh, hell no. _

Wonwoo sits his box next to the dusty desk and proceeds down the office hall to the janitor’s closet. He’s a few minutes early, so he figures he can do a little cleaning up before he meets with Mingyu. 

He opens up the doors to the closets and rummages through each shelf until he finds the duster.

_ Well, since I’m here. I might as well wipe it down. _

After five minutes, Wonwoo has about three multipurpose cleaners and he managed to find a wood polisher. 

He hurries back down to his desk and dusts, wipes, and polishes the entire thing….twice. Then another time. Each time he wipes the smooth surface of the desk, his shoulders untense a little more and his breathing seems to become more even. The more he wipes the surface down, the more he feels like the cycle of his arm motion needs to continue.  _ There’s no such thing as too clean. _

He takes another deep breath as he gives the surface another spitz of the liquid, a tranquil wave running through his body.  _ There’s no such thing as too clean... _

He takes another crisp breath before applying more spray to the cloth, places it back onto the bed and wiping in small circles.  _ This isn’t so bad. _

In the middle of his fifth wipe down, the door behind him opens. He jumps, quickly turning around while he holds the sprayer to the wood waxer out like that’s going to protect him. He shoulder tense up and all the fluidity he once felt, drains from his body.

Mingyu stands at the door, eyes widened as he looks straight into the nozzle. His eyes then dart to Wonwoo who’s eyes widen to the size of saucers at Mingyu’s sudden eye contact. 

“What...are you doing?” Mingyu manages, staying still like Wonwoo might actually spray him. Wonwoo stays still like that for a second before he drops the nozzled bottle. 

“Shi-I mean, I’m so sorry, sir. You see, the desk was dirty. Very dirty. So, I thought I would just give it a quick wipe, well, I mean. Just a few wipe down so the desk could look nic-” he rambles before Mingyu interrupts him, chuckling.

“Mr. Jeon, we have a janitor for a reason. You could have asked him to do that. And while I appreciate your...cleanliness, the desk does not need a polish,” he says, eyeing the bottle on the ground. “Plus, you’re now ten minutes late. I have to discuss your duties before the other employees get here.”

Wonwoo curses himself. He lost track of time with the desk. He quickly picks up the nozzle and looks at the other bottles on the desks. 

"Should I...put the other bottles away-"

"No, it's fine," Mingyu snaps, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll have the janitor put it away. Just come in quickly please.”

_ Oh shit, I pissed him off.  _

Wonwoo purses his lips, avoiding eye contact with his boss as he clumsily picks the bottle up from the ground and places it on the desk. He pushes the bottle into a neat pile, forcing a sigh from his boss which makes Wonwoo scurry into the office. 

Wonwoo quickly takes a seat in front of the desk as Mingyu closes the door behind them. He sweats bullets as he thinks about how things are already going to shit. He thinks back on Mingyu’s face and how irritated he looked. Damn,  _ am I that annoying? _

Mingyu swiftly circles around behind his desk and sits down, his face suddenly flicking back to it’s normal blank self.

“Ok, Mr. Jeon, I need you to sign a few consent papers before I give you an assignment-” His blank expression flickers to confusion a bit when he looks to the right of his desk at a pile of unruly and unorganized papers. Wonwoo’s eyes shift between the papers and Mingyu’s expression but it’s not even a millisecond later before his face is back to normal. He flips through the papers, taking a few minutes to find the papers that Wonwoo has to sign.

Once Wonwoo signs off on the last paper, he clears his throat. “Mr. Kim?” Wonwoo says.

“Yes?”Searches through his pile for Wonwoo’s assignment.

“Um, will my first assignment be to help you clean up and organize your office?”

Mingyu stops shuffling and looks up at Wonwoo, seemingly confused.  _ Oh god, did I offend him? _

“Oh, no. I was going to give you a contact list and ask you to do some research on some clients and partners but...” Mingyu trails off, looking around at his attempt of organization. He glances back at Wonwoo, a little embarrassed. “Um, actually yes. Since you brought it up, I do need some help organizing. I never have the time...”

“No, no. I mean, I was just asking. It’s not like I  _ want  _ to clean up your office. I was just suggesting since you had a hard time finding my papers and your papers and probably everyone’s papers based on the state of this office. Youknowwhatyoudecieitwasn’tandyserious-, ” Wonwoo rambles on and on, trying to offend Mingyu less but his boss’ eyes just grow wider after each second that Wonwoo decides to speak.

“Mr. Jeon. Stop,” Mingyu says, sternly, making Wonwoo stop mid-sentence. Wonwoo feels like he’s dipped off the edge of a roller coaster. He hates roller coasters. 

He gathers his hands in his laps and squeezes his thumb, shifting in his seat as he tries to control his breathing as quietly as he can.

There is a long pause where Mingyu seems to be thinking, staring intensely at his desk. Wonwoo can’t fully see his face from this angle but he can feel the intensity of his stare. Just like the one in the elevator and just like the one in the bathroom stall. Is that very stare supposed to mean he’s thinking? Wonwoo wonders what he was thinking about while staring at his dick. While staring at him. There’s an intense spark that shoots down to his core.  _ Fuck. No, not now.  _

Luckily, Mingyu looks up and his face has softened a lot. “In your honest opinion...do you think my office needs work?”

_ Fuck yeah, it does. Are you kidding me? _ This is what Wonwoo would have said if he wanted to get fired.

Taking a long breath, Wonwoo looks around, pretending he doesn’t know the answer already. “Um, well it seems like you’re having some trouble with paper organization. And you have a bunch of file cabinets. Do you use them?”

It is then that Wonwoo notices a look of slight embarrassment in Mingyu’s eyes. It’s almost as if no one’s called him out before. 

“Um, no. There’s...nothing in them,” he says. Wonwoo nods, tapping a finger on the back of his palm. “May I give my personal opinion and observation?” Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu’s eyebrows jump a bit but he sits up straight and nods.

_ Ok.  _ “Um, well it seems like you have a lot of trouble trying to find papers. Well, that’s what I noticed just now. But you seem to have a lot of papers on your desk that you don’t use and putting them in your cabinet would make things a lot easier. ”  _ I don’t know why the hell the file cabinets are there if they’re empty. _

Mingyu nods, eyeing the papers around his desk. “I see. Thank you for your advice. It seems there’s been a slight change in your tasks then. I would like you to help me organize my office. I have a meeting in ten minutes but I will help you for a few minutes while I’m here.”

Mingyu suddenly gets up, lifting his chair from behind his desk. “Come here,” Mingyu commands, nonchalantly. Wonwoo gulps, immediately getting up.  _ Why did he have to move his chair? _

Wonwoo quickly makes his way around the desk to find  _ piles  _ of papers stacked there. His eyes widen in horror at the unruly anarchy that is happening behind his boss’ desk. 

“Fucking christ,” Wonwoo lets out involuntarily. Mingyu looks at him in surprise, making him immediately regret letting his tongue slip.  _ Damn my profane mouth! _

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean that...it’s not...that bad,” Wonwoo tries. This urges a chuckle out of Mingyu.

“You’re still bad at lying,” Mingyu teases.  _ Still? _

Wonwoo licks his dry lips, trying to avoid his eyes. “Sorry. Yeah, it’s pretty bad. But that’s why I’m here to help.”

Mingyu smiles a little before at him, causing Wonwoo’s chest to heave. He’s never seen Mingyu smile before and it’s even more dashing than his resting face. But it also has him speechless just like his stare.

“U-um, anyways. Tell what's going on with all this,” he says, gesturing at the calamity of papers. 

  
  
  


After Mingyu gives the general explanation of his “organization” and how he would like things to change, Wonwoo already has a plan in his head. Already knows where things should go, how they should be filed, and how they should be color-coded.

“Do you think you can do all this by the time I get back from my meeting?” Mingyu asks, putting a few papers in a briefcase.

_ Oh definitely.  _ “I think I’ll manage,” Wonwoo says, involuntary smiling. Mingyu cocks his head to the side, looking Wonwoo up and down, which urges a chill up his spin. 

“May I ask why you’re looking at me? Wonwoo asks quietly, looking down to possibly burning cheeks.

Mingyu blinks at him blankly like he didn’t realize Wonwoo would notice. “Oh, I’m sorry if it made you comfortable. You just seem to really like cleaning and organizing. You had quite a smile on your face,” he observes. “Not that I’m complaining. It’s just interesting.”

Wonwoo doesn’t know how to respond. He honestly didn’t think that Mingy would pay any attention to him. But Mingyu’s observing him. Again, the way he picks Wonwoo apart without even touching him. The way his eyes guide up and down his body. It does something to him and he tries to ignore that spark in his core and the lump that forms in his throat, squeezing his thumb again.

“Anyways,” Mingyu continues, finally tearing his eyes away from Wonwoo’s body. ”I’ll be back in about two hours. Please try to be done by then.”

“Yes, sir,” Wonwoo says sharply, the tingle from Mingyu’s gaze still on his body.

“Oh, and one more thing. I almost forgot,” Mingyu says, halfway out the door. “Stay out of my drawers. The ones on the back of my desk. There’s no supplies in there. If you need any, just text me.”

And just like that, he’s alone in Mingyu’s office, papers everywhere and an uncomfortable feeling in his pants.

  
  


__________

After Mingyu explains the horrible organization of his papers, Wonwoo spends about an hour and a half sorting and filing his papers after Mingyu left. Of course, it didn’t  _ have  _ to take Wonwoo that long. He just likes making things as orderly as he possibly can. He organizes his papers in alphabetical orders and separates them by stats, companies, clients, and personal contacts, not failing to add some color coding in file cabinet tabs. 

As a finishing touch, he takes some name tag stickers, writes the category of each tag on them and sticks them on the outside of each cabinet.

He heaves a sigh of satisfaction. “Done.” He smiles as he looks around, noting at how much neater it looks.  _ You’ve really outdone yourself, Wonwoo.  _

He stands there, in the middle of Mingyu’s office before he realizes that he doesn’t know what to do now. There were so many documents that Mingyu had assumed that Wonwoo would have his hands full. But Wonwoo is always quick to sort and organize, especially now since it’s technically his first day on the job. So Wonwoo stands there squeezing one of his thumbs, until his eyes land on Mingyu’s desk. 

Wonwoo starts to remember yesterday when he was called into Mingyu’s office, there were picture frames faces there that he couldn’t see. They aren’t there anymore. His mind starts to wander in places that seem to be against Mingyu’s wishes.

_ You should do it, Wonwoo. He told you not to... _ Oh, but he wants to. His curiosity starts to linger, overwhelming his senses as he walks around the desk to the draws in the back. He tries the told two.  _ Locked. Shit. _

But then he tries the bottom two. The bottom right one slides right open, making Wonwoo grin. He looks inside to see a picture frames face down. He picks one up and looks to see a child and middle-aged man standing next to each other. Both in suits, they’re oddly spaced away from each other, like they were asked to take a picture they didn’t want. 

Wonwoo gives the boy a closer look, squinting his eyes. “Is that-”

“You seem to have a problem following directions,” a familiar voice says, deep and rich. 

_ Shit.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter to be posted soon. <3 Thank you for reading.


End file.
